Living On The Streets
by xSnap.Crackle.Popx
Summary: After being left alone, Richard and Kori meet up on the streets...it's better then the sum. Rated for Safety!


**Okay, so this is my new story! It's a one shot.**

**x_oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxox_**

_Richard Grayson 13 years old. 2003_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Richard walked down the street trying to find any sign of his unlce's car. It'd been a few hours since he got separated from the car and he feared he would never be found because jump city was so big. He walked into a gas station and asked a man at the desk,

"Have you seen my uncle?"

All the man did was took a cigarette out of his mouth and grunt

"Kid, I ain't never even met you before. I don't got no idea who your uncle is."

Richard sighed and walked out of the gas station. He was so used everyone knowing who he was back in Gotham. He couldn't even walk down the streets without camera's flashing and a microphone in his face. To Jump City he was an alien, but unlike a green creepy alien he was an alien that fit in with everybody else and aliens that fit in weren't meant to be found, no matter how much they wanted to be.

**x_oxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo_**

_Kori Anders 12 years old. 2003_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Koma? Can you take me home?" Kori asked her older sister.

They had been driving around the city all day with Koma's no good boyfriend, Johnny.

"Chill little Ander's. Koma will take you home when she wants to." Johnny told Kori.

"Koma?" Kori whined.

"Shut up, Kori. You're the one who wanted to go shopping." Koma scolding her sister.

"But I never said pick up Johnny and drive around for the whole day!" Kori yelled.

"Kori! I don't care what you said or didn't say, Johnny is here now, and I'm not taking you home now." Koma turned her attention back to the road and Kori leaned back into her seat.

"Can I at least go walk around and you can come and pick me up when Johnny is gone?" Kori asked.

"No." Koma stated firmly.

"Why not?" Kori argued.

"Because it's just one more thing I have to do." Koma told her.

"Fine" Kori reached into the front of the car and cranked up the stereo so it was blasting _Your Body Is a Wonderland_ by John Mayer and sung aloud horribly.

"Kor, shut the hell up!" Koma yelled loudly.

"I can't hear you!" Kori said over the music.

"Fine, get out. I'll pick you up in an hour. Be right here." Koma said indicating to a street light.

"Thank you!" Kori said and jumped out of the car after it stopped.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxox**_

Richard sat down against a wall feeling very alone. He wondered why Bruce didn't have a search party out by now. Maybe Bruce didn't even realize he was gone, Richard had only lived with him for 3 months now and Bruce was barely even home being away on business every week. Richard decided he would just sit there and hope Bruce would happen to drive by.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxox**_

It had been an hour since Kori got out of the car and she looked for the street light. She finally found it and a girl about her sisters' age was standing next to it. When she walked up to the light the girl turned to her and asked,

"Are you Kori Anders?"

"Um, yes." Kori answered timidly, wondering why a random person would ask that.

"Your sister told me to give this to you." the girl said and handed Kori a folded up piece of paper.

Kori took it and read it to herself,

_Kori,_

_I know I said I would pick you up now, but I've been thinking. Me and Johnny really love each _

_other and today he proposed to me! I sad yes, of course. Were going to Steel City to get a_

_quick marriage and start a life there. I know things are going quick but I really want this. About _

_you, I'm sure there's a nice hotel you can stay at. Just remember don't take candy from strangers,_

_Don't go into any dark alleys at night, and be in bed by 10:00!_

_Love you,_

_Koma._

When Kori was done reading the letter her eyes filled with tears and the girl asked,

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Kori snapped at her and ran off.

'How could Koma do this?' She thought 'What will my mom think?'

Kori kept running, kept running until she tripped over a lump.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

"Mom" Koma sobbed, entering the house.

"What is it hunny?" Mrs. Anders asked worriedly, walking to her oldest daughter, she looked around for Kori "Where is your sister?"

"J..Johnny took her." Koma gasped.

"What? Where is Johnny?" Mrs. Anders asked, concern for Kori filling her.

"I don't know." Koma sniffed.

"I'm calling the police." Mrs. Anders said, walking toward the phone.

"NO!" Koma yelled and Mrs. Anders gave her a strange look.

"No, mom, don't call the police, Kori wanted to go. You can even call Johnny and talk to Kori." Koma said.

Mrs. Anders picked up the phone and dialed Johnny's failure cell number.

"Johnny." Johnny answered his phone.

"Hello, Johnny, this is Mrs. Anders, do you have my daughter?"

"Yeah, Kori's asleep." Johnny said.

"Oh, may I speak with her?" Mrs. Anders requested.

"I would let you ma'am, but she's really tired, oh, I can't talk, I almost got hit by a car, driving and talking dangerous, later Mrs. A." Johnny hung up the phone and Mrs. Anders sighed, and sat down.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxox**_

"Watch where you're going!" Richard yelled at the person who had tripped over him.

"I'm sorry." Kori sniffed, getting up quickly.

Richard looked at the girl.

'She's pretty' he thought, and felt bad for yelling at her. After all he was the one sitting in people's way.

"It's okay. Sorry for yelling." Richard told her, and then noticed how upset she looked. "Are you that upset over tripping over me?"

"No." Kori told him.

"Mind telling me what's wrong?" Richard asked.

"I just met you. I'm not spilling all my problems to you." Kori said to Richard.

"That's understandable. Do you happen to know where we are? I'm kind of...lost." Richard admitted unwillingly because he was a guy, and like all guys, he hated to admit when he didn't know something.

"I only know were in Jump City. I live farther east; my sister took me shopping for the day." Kori explained and tears filled her eyes again remembering what her sister did to her.

"Your sisters with you?" Richard looked around, but didn't see anybody that looked like the girl or that looked like the knew the girl.

"She was with me." Kori said, and sat down next to Richard "She's not anymore."

"I see." Richard sighed and put his head back against the wall "same with my uncle. I kind of got separated from him. Did you get separated from your sister?"

"No." Kori stated.

Richard sighed again, what did he have to do to get this girl to tell him what was wrong?

'I guess I'll need to keep talking to her' Richard thought.

"So, my names Richard Grayson. What's yours?" Richard asked her.

"Kori." Kori said, but didn't give her last name.

"Just Kori?" Richard raised an eyebrow.

"I have a last name; it's just not for you to know." Kori told him.

"You've got to be kidding me, your still not giving your last name to strangers?" Richard practically laughed.

"I don't have any intension of getting killed." Kori said.

"And I don't have any intension of killing you." Richard laughed.

"Fine, it's Anders. Kori Anders." Kori finally gave in.

"See, that wasn't so hard. Now Kori Anders, a girl who's afraid to tell people her last name sure can't be staying out in the city much longer. It's getting dark. Shouldn't you be getting home?" Richard asked.

Kori burst into tears. Richard's heart felt like it was being squeezed in his chest, he hadn't meant to make her cry.

"Don't cry. I wasn't trying to make you cry." Richard said quickly.

"You don't understand!" Kori sobbed.

"I know I don't understand! If you just told me what wrong maybe I would understand was" Richard exclaimed gently.

"I want to go home, I really do. But my sister and her stupid ass boyfriend Johnny ran off to get married and left me here." Kori sniffed, pulling out the piece of paper from Koma and giving it to Richard to read.

Richard read it and after he was down said,

"Ouch. That's harsh. But won't your mom or dad come to look for you or something?"

"No. My mom could care less about where I was. She only cares about Koma. My dad would look if he were still alive." Kori explained.

"Oh," Richard said unsure of what he could stay "Well I haven't got anywhere to go either, so you could stay here with me."

"Really?" Kori asked.

"Really." Richard replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Kori Anders and Richard Grayson 3 years later, Kori at 15 years old and Richard and 16 years old._

"Richard, I'm cold." Kori wined and pushed herself closer to the 16 year old boy she was sitting on.

Richard held her tighter to him and set his head on her shoulder. They had grown to use each other as beds. Living on the streets for three years hadn't been easy, especially to Richard Grayson who was used to living in a mansion and getting high class food and other things. Now he ate out of trash cans, and bought what he could with what money people gave them.

"I know, Kori, so am I." Richard told her.

It was the beginning of winter and the first snow had just fallen. Winters were hard to get through. They both suddenly felt something warm thrown over them and they opened there eyes to see a wool jacket over them and a business man looking down at them.

"Keep warm." He told them, and walked off.

"Thank you!" Richard yelled and then took the jacket and slid it on Kori.

"Richard, no." Kori complained "You take some to."

"I'll be fine. You need it more then I do." Richard told her.

"You're shaking." Kori stated.

"So were you." Richard said.

"I don't want you to be cold." Kori told him.

"And I don't want you to be cold so shut up and live with it." Richard demanded.

Kori sighed and leaned against him once more. If he was going to be stubborn and not take any warmth she would give him as much as she could.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over the past three years Richard and Kori both felt abandoned. Kori knew her mother wouldn't care if she was gone, but Richard didn't know why Bruce wasn't worried. A couple weeks after they first met Kori and Richard decided that if either of their families' found them, they would leave each other and go home. Now if that happened they both highly doubted they would be able to separate. Two weeks and three years are very different things, now they depended on each other they were all each other had. If one of them ate, the other would have to eat to, Kori always getting more food of course because Richard took care of here like that. By this point they were beginning to think nobody would ever find them, but today things would be different.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kori woke up to find Richard still asleep. She wasn't about to wake him up she just stayed lying against him. A limo pulled passed them and slowed, a window rolled down and a head poked out, but then it kept going. Kori shifted positions on Richard so her head was in his neck. She stayed like that for awhile and when she looked up, the limo was back. She wrinkled her eyebrow in confusion and decided to shake Richard awake.

"Wake up." She said softly as she shook him.

"What?" Richard asked groggily and opened his eyes. By the time he did this the limo was gone again.

"This limo keeps driving by." Kori told him.

Richard's brain started wondering if it could be Bruce.

"What did it look like?" Richard asked, sitting up straighter.

"A limo." Kori said simply.

Richard laughed at her explanation. He decided to stay awake incase it drove by again. Ten minutes later it did.

"Kor, that's Bruce." Richard told her, and stood up pulling Kori up with him.

This time the limo fully stopped and a man stepped out.

"Richard?" the man asked.

"Bruce." Richard greeted him.

"It's nice to see you again. I was worried about you." Bruce told Richard.

Kori, who was standing next to Richard linked arms with him and leaned against him.

"Why weren't you looking for me?" Richard asked, harshly.

"I thought you ran away." Bruce stated.

"Ran away? You went one way and I went the other!" Richard exclaimed.

"You've tried to run away before." Bruce told him.

"Well not that day." Richard scoffed.

"Then I owe you an apology." Bruce said, then his gaze flickered to Kori for the first time "Who's she?"

"She's Kori." Richard said.

"It's nice to meet you Kori." Bruce said and held out his hand.

Kori only looked at it and Bruce put it down.

"Well, Richard, are you coming home?" Bruce asked.

"Why should I?" Richard asked back.

"I'm not saying you have to, you're welcome to live on the streets." Bruce smirked.

Richard thought about it for a few minutes and eventually came to his decision.

"Alright, I'll come home." he said.

Kori yanked herself away from him, causing Richard to look over at her.

"You're leaving me?" she gasped, tears filling her eyes.

"Yeah but-" Richard began.

"I can't believe your doing this!" Kori turned and ran down the street.

"Kori! Wait!" Richard yelled after her "You can come!" But Kori didn't hear him.

"Bruce, we have to go after her!" Richard demanded.

"Get in the car." Bruce told Richard.

Richard did and they sped off down the road.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kori ran out of breath and sunk down against a building, just as a long limo pulled up in front of her. Kori groaned and got up to run again when she was held back by strong arms.

"Stop running." Richard breathed into her ear.

"Why? You're just going to leave me anyway!" Kori exclaimed.

"Who said that?" Richard asked, sounding shocked.

"You did." Kori said.

"I did? I remember saying a but in that sentence." Richard told her.

"I know what you were going to say, but I'll come and visit you, or but you'll be fine alone, or-" Richard cut her off with his lips against hers.

Kori was shocked; he'd never kissed her before. He'd held her, protected her, but never kissed her. She kissed back and they both reluctantly split for air.

"But you can come with me." Richard told her, while holding her against him.

"Really?" Kori asked.

"Really." Richard replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Questions You Might Be Wondering._

Why I said Mrs. Ander's didn't care about Kori but she wanted to call the police: Because she didn't want Koma to know she didn't care about Kori. Even though Koma already expected it.

**There you all go. AND, all of you who are reading my story _Meeting You_ please read the following,**

_All of you, who are reading meeting you, please trust me on this. If you have any questions or comments on my story that I haven't answered, you can e-mail me and I'll gladly answer anything and explain anything to you._


End file.
